


Project: Thanksgiving

by orphan_account



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Thanksgiving, aka jonny tries not to burn the house down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 00:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16713394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jonny never really celebrated American Thanksgiving. But Patrick did, obviously. And Patrick was sad that he was missing Thanksgiving with his family again. And Jonny hated seeing Patrick sad. So, Jonny came up with a plan to give Patrick the best Thanksgiving ever.How hard can it be?aka jonny tries his best.





	Project: Thanksgiving

**Author's Note:**

> I needed some fluff and happiness after last night's game, and since it's Thanksgiving, I figured I'd wrote something :)

Jonny never really celebrated American Thanksgiving. But Patrick did, obviously. And Patrick was sad that he was missing Thanksgiving with his family again. And Jonny hated seeing Patrick sad. So, Jonny came up with a plan to give Patrick the best Thanksgiving ever. 

How hard can it be?

He started by emailing Donna, asking about what to make. He knew the basics: turkey, stuffing, pumpkin pie. But he didn't know Patrick’s favorite Thanksgiving foods.

Luckily, Donna responded a couple of hours later, right after Patrick went off sulking to the gym. Last night's game was rough and he was still upset about Thanksgiving. Jonny's heart tugged at the urge to make his Peeks smile again.

_ He's always loved pumpkin pie,  _ she wrote him,  _ macaroni and cheese, and the apple cake I would always make. I'll send you the recipe. _

Attached underneath was a PDF file for Mama Kane's apple cake. Beneath that was a sentence. 

_ Thank you for doing this for him. _

Jonny set his jaw. He was determined to do this right. Millions of families make Thanksgiving dinner every year. It can't be that difficult.

-

The store were all out of turkeys. 

Agitated, he looked for hams. 

Those were gone, too.

He went to four different stores before he gave up. He didn't want to use chicken because they eat enough of that as it is. So, he settled for steaks. Patrick loved steaks, and they were close enough.

He got to the soup and noodles section, and all that was left for macaroni and cheese was three packages of Spongebob SquarePants shaped, Kraft brand, seven minute macaroni. He put them in the cart with a frown. 

Somehow, by the grace of God, there were stuffing mixes. He took a moment to ponder if he needed it because  _ hello,  _ they're eating cow, not turkey. 

But stuffing was a part of American Thanksgiving, so Jonny had to get it.

He snatched the last can of cranberry sauce and hurried to the dessert section. And  _ of course _ , they were out of pumpkin pie filling.

Jonny cursed in about four different languages, snatching a pie crust and a cherry filling. It would be better than nothing, and he was on a time crunch, here. 

He grabbed the supplies for the apple cake and made a beeline for the checkout lines. He was halfway through getting his things ringed up when he realized he needed more time. 

In a frantic rush, Jonny texted Sharpy to stall Pat.

_??? _ , he got back, then,  _ Alright man, whatever. You owe me. _

He ignored the looks he got for the breath of relief he let out, then swiped his debit card.

-

So Jonny- he's not the  _ best  _ cook.

He seasoned the stuffing too much to the point where it burned his tongue. 

He grimaced, dropping it onto the kitchen island to check on the mashed potatoes.

Patrick didn't really like having little chunks of potato in his mashed potatoes. (“They’re called ‘mashed’ potatoes for a reason, Tazer.”) But this time, Jonny had beat them too much, and now they were soupy. 

Jonathan shut off the mixer and stirred the potatoes in the mixing bowl, and yeah, there was no saving that. 

He just barely managed to get the macaroni off the burner before they got too soggy. He added the milk and butter and sauce packet, stirred in a panicked hurry because  _ time.  _

When he was sure it was edible, he pushed the pot to the back of the stove and checked on the apple cake in the oven. It was the first thing he started on when he got home, and he was determined to at least five Patrick  _ that. _

He stood back up, pleased that he was doing something right, and then came face-to-face with pie supplies. He forgot to make the pie.

_ “Merde.” _

Jonny’s phone buzzed from inside his apron pocket. Then, it buzzed again.

One was from Sharpy.  _ Your boy's on his way back. You're welcome. I hope you're done with whatever you needed to do. _

The next was from Pat.  _ Omw back now. Was at Sharpy’s for a bit. Srry i didn't text _

Jonny would take a moment to admire how much Patrick loved him, but there were  _ steaks burning on the grill. _

He flung the lid open, and smoke shot out of the confined space, and into the air and Jonny's lungs. He took a pair of tongs to examine the damage. They were both burned to the extreme. 

Jonny angrily threw the tongs in a fit of rage. How could he burn  _ steaks? _

He shut off the grill and dumped the burnt steaks into the trash can. He was halfway through tossing the mashed potato soup when he heard the front door open. The alarm system blared in panic, before Patrick tapped out the code and silenced it. 

Jonny clenched his eyes shut, disappointed in himself. He couldn't make his boyfriend a Thanksgiving dinner when he was sad. God, he's a terrible boyfriend.

“Jonny?” He heard Patrick call, and then the blond was in the kitchen, catching Jonny throwing out the evidence of his failures. 

“What's this?”

Jonny slammed the mixing bowl on the island. “It's ruined; that what it is.”

Patrick took in the scene around him, and his breath caught. “Were you-”

“Trying to make you Thanksgiving dinner? Yes?” Jonny’s eyes fell at the liquid in the silver bowl. 

“Oh God.” Patrick wheezed. “What- why?”

Jonny shrugged. “You were sad that you were missing another Thanksgiving with your family. You were sad about Q getting fired. You were sad about last night's game. You were  _ sad,  _ Pat. I had to do something.”

“So...you made me Thanksgiving?” 

“I tried.” Jonny said, defeated and upset. “It's not going so good.”

“Jonny-”

The oven beeped, and right  _ shit,  _ the apple cake. Jonny lunged, slamming his hands on the buttons to shut off the beeping, then pulled the oven door open. He was in such a hurry that he forgot to grab oven mitts, and he grabbed the metal tray without protection.

He yelled, yanking his hand back. “Ow.” He said pathetically.

“Jonny, you idiot.” Patrick scolded and hurried over. “Use your head for something other than a hat rack.”

He flicked on the sink and ran Jonny’s hand under the cold water. His fingers cradled Jonny’s big hand so delicately, even with the hockey calluses and rough skin.

“You big, dumb idiot.” Pat shook his head and turned off the water. “Is that my Ma's apple cake?’

“Mhm. I- ah, emailed her about what to make you. They were out of turkeys and ham and the normal macaroni, and the pumpkin pie filling. So I got Spongebob SquarePants macaroni, and cherry filling. And steaks. But I burned the steaks, and the mashed potatoes are soupy, and I forgot to make the pie, and the stuffing is too hot, and I ruined Thanksgiving.”

Patrick stared at him in disbelief. “You big, dumb idiot.” He repeated, then stood on his tiptoes to kiss Jonny's worry away and pull the breath from his lungs. 

When they pulled away, Jonny was slightly dazed, but Patrick didn't care in the slightest.

“You did all of this for me? You- Thanksgiving isn't ruined, Jonny. I'm- I'm gonna cry, fuck.”

Jonny blinked his eyes clear and saw Patrick tearing up. “Pat, I-”

“Don't you dare apologize,” Pat snapped, “This is one of the nicest things anyone has ever done for me. I can't believe you did all of this.”

“But,” Jonny blubbered, “I messed up everything.”

Patrick shrugged. “But you went through all the trouble, just to make me happy.” He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and tucked his face into Jonny's shoulder. “I love you so much.”

Jonny pressed him closer, shoulders slumping in relief. They stayed like that for a little while, Jonny reveling in the little neck kisses Pat was scattering about his skin. 

Eventually, Pat pulled back, “Come on. I'll turn on a movie while you cut that apple cake. I still can't believe you emailed my mom. Do you email her a lot?” He walked off to find his phone, and called from over his shoulder. “And scoop me some of that macaroni! Let's binge watch Spongebob just for the occasion!”

“I think not!” Jonny hollered back. He cut up the cake and piled up two big plates of Spongebob macaroni. This was going to fuck their diets, but hey, according to Wikipedia, calories don't count on Thanksgiving.

Jonny heard the theme song for Charlie Brown Thanksgiving start up, and he smiled go himself. He carried the plates into the living room, where Patrick was waiting patiently on the couch for his good. 

“Hurry, slave.” 

Jonny hit him with a Gary noodle. 

They ate in silence, watching the tv, Patrick curled into Jonny's side. He watched Pat nibble on his apple cake and lay his head on Jonny's shoulder, right where it belongs. Jonny leaned his own head against Pat's, kissed his curls and smelled the shampoo he used in the locker room yesterday.

“I love you.” Patrick murmured, tipping his head up. Jonny bent down and captured Pat’s lips in a kiss.

“I love you, too.”


End file.
